guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Collecting for fun and profit
This guide lists all collectable drops (or trophies) in the game with which it is possible to make a profit above the merchant value. Why collect? Most people only worry about saving trophies when they are in need of a specific item that they can obtain from a collector; otherwise, the only good thing to do with them is to sell them off to the nearest merchant. However, there are a number of trophies for which it is actually more profitable to trade them to a collector. The following tables list all known trophies that can be traded for a profit, along with info on the collectors for each one. The "Profit" column shows how much profit you can make by trading to this collector: Total Profit = value of reward - (value of trophy*quantity) Unit Profit = Profit / quantity *When two collectors for the same trophy require different quantities of that item, use the Unit Profit to determine which is more profitable. *With only a few exceptions (noted below the tables), all reward items offered by a collector will have the same value. *Trophies marked with are highly profitable, having either a Total Profit > 75 or a Unit Profit > 25 . Profitable items by campaign Prophecies Factions } | Sunqua Vale | 3 | align=right | 20 | align=right | 11 (3.7) | align=center | |- | Keen Oni Claw | align=right | 30 | Andru Pitrak | House zu Heltzer | 2 | align=right | 125 | align=right | 65 (32.5) | align=center | |- | Keen Oni Talon | align=right | 25 | Dauv Merishahl | Cavalon | 2 | align=right | 125 | align=right | 75 (37.5) | align=center | |- | Kurzick Bauble | align=right | 25 | Zaviar Merkanah | Cavalon | 5 | align=right | 150 | align=right | 25 (5) | align=center | |- | rowspan=2 | Mantid Pincer | rowspan=2 align=right | 3 | Chen Po Chin | Kinya Province | 3 | align=right | 10 | align=right | 1 (0.3) | align=center | |- | Marik Kuri | Sunqua Vale | 3 | align=right | 20 | align=right | 11 (3.7) | align=center | |- | Naga Pelt | align=right | 12 | Gorobei | Haiju Lagoon | 3 | align=right | 50 | align=right | 14 (4.7) | align=center | |- | Oni Claw | align=right | 20 | Attendant Chien | Seitung Harbor | 1 | align=right | 30 | align=right | 10 (10) | align=center | |- | Oni Talon | align=right | 12 | Hao Zhang | Shing Jea Monastery | 1 | align=right | 50 | align=right | 38 (38) | align=center | |- | Skull Juju | align=right | 25 | Buk Dirayne | Saint Anjeka's Shrine | 3 | align=right | 125 | align=right | 50 (16.7) | align=center | |- | Vampiric Fang | align=right | 30 | Jaun Stumi | House zu Heltzer | 4 | align=right | 125 | align=right | 5 (1.3) | align=center | |- | Vermin Hide | align=right | 20 | Yu Lae | Xaquang Skyway | 5 | align=right | 125 | align=right | 25 (5) | align=center | |} #These collectors offer items of differing value; the most profitable trade is for a Salvage Kit. #This collector also offers items of differing value; the most profitable trade is for a Scroll of Hunter's Insight. Nightfall } | Plains of Jarin | 3 | align=right | 20 | align=right | 11 (3.7) | align=center | |- | Sentient Seed | align=right | 12 | Sehyal | Sunspear Great Hall | 3 | align=right | 50 | align=right | 14 (4.7) | align=center | |- | Skeleton Bone | align=right | 12 | Danton | Jokanur Diggings | 3 | align=right | 50 | align=right | 14 (4.7) | align=center | |- | Water Djinn Essence | align=right | 20 | Jidun | Fahranur | 1 | align=right | 30 | align=right | 10 (10) | align=center | |} #This collector offers items of different value; the most profitable trade is for a Salvage Kit. Eye of the North There are no profitable trophies in EotN. All trophies are worth at least 20 , all collectors want 5 of a trophy, and all collector rewards are worth 100 , meaning you either break even on 20 trophies or lose money on more valuable ones. See also * For a list of all profitable trophies in the game, see Category:Profit if collected. Category:Money making guides